A Helping Hand
by Dar-cxo
Summary: What happens when everything in Marie's life changes in a split second? More importantly who will be there to help her back on her feet and lend her a helping hand?
1. Introduction

Intro

_Sometimes love,_

_feels like pain,_

_and sometimes I wonder if it's all the same,_

_sometimes life,_

_feels just like rain,_

_cause you never know,_

_when it's gonna fall down on you_

Kevin sat there staring up at the ceiling of his bunk

It had been exactly one year.

One year since he felt like his life came to an end.

He couldn't explain what had happened but knew that if he had been there, if he could have helped her, she would be the one trying to wake him up right now… not Joe.

"Kevin get your lazy butt out of bed were going to Starbucks."

_Sometimes faith,_

_feels like doubt,_

_and sometimes I wonder if we'll even get out,_

_sometimes life hurts just like now,_

_but ya gotta know,_

_it's all gonna_

_come back around_

Kevin just rolled over on to his side.

He missed the fact of having her there and being able to talk to her for hours. He missed the fact of having her there period. But what he missed the most though was the fact that she helped him with everything. Whenever he had a problem or question, she would help him. Whenever he needed help with the dishes or cleaning the house, she would help him. She always thought of everyone but herself and would always make sure Kevin put his music first before her.

_and we were sixteen at the time,_

_nothing could ever change our minds,_

_we were one step below invincible,_

_and we always fought it,_

_you've never been the same,_

_you were so scared to make a name,_

_then you threw it all away,_

_and I wish you'd come back now._

"Common Kev I want to go," said Joe pushing him

Kevin rolled over and out of his bunk on the bus looking down at Joe attempting to wake Nick up.

"He won't even budge," Joe said shaking him. He began to lift him out of the bed when Kevin pushed him aside lightly.

"Here I'll help," he said grabbing his little brother and carrying him out of the bunk area into the living room.

Exactly a year ago from today Kevin promised himself that no matter what he did, no matter where he was, and no matter who it was that he would always lend a helping hand, just for her.

_I wish you well,_

_I wish you well,_

_on this trip to find yourself,_

_I wish you well,_

_wish I could help,_

_but I can't help you find yourself_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Can I have a Breakfast Blend please,"Kevin said with a very tired tone. He had only gotten 4 hours of sleep the night before but that's the price of being a rock star.

"Sure and for you sir?" said the girl behind the counter with just as much enthuasium as Kevin did.

"Just a Strawberry Crème," said Joe with more energy than Kevin had, had in a week. He never knew how he did it. Joe had stayed up probably an hour later than Kevin did and yet he still always had the energy of a 7 year old. He always wondered if Joe and Frankie switched bodies. It would definitely answer a lot of questions that's for sure.

"Anything else?" the girl said as she pressed down the buttons on the cash register hearing the bell of the drawer opening up.

"No that's all," He said as he handed the crunched up bill too her and motioning her to keep the change. He walked around the corner and stood there looking at Nick who was half asleep just standing there waiting for them. It took the girl about 3 minutes to finally wake up and make their drinks. As she handed it to them Kevin gave her a light smile and walked over to Nick and Joe who were sitting on one of the couches. Nick was halfway laying down with his head on a pillow and Joe was sitting there pretty much chugging down his Frappachino. Kevin sat down pulling the car keys out of his pocket and tossing them on the table in front of them.

"You know Joe we can take our time… We don't have to be back at the buses for like another 2 hours… since that's the time when mum wakes up… What made you pull us out this early anyways?" Kevin said looking at him wipe the crème mustash off his face onto his sleeve. He always wondered how it was possible to be as messy as Joe was.

"Because if you didn't notice Mr. Oblivious there is absolutely no one in this Starbucks and we haven't been able to come here in a while since the girls practically camp out here when ever we have a concert," Joe said finishing that last of his drink. Kevin looked down at his own noticing he had only took 2 sips so far, "and it's not that early! I'm always up at this time."

"Yeah good point… but 6:30 in the morning? Look I don't even think Nick has woken up yet… we pretty much had to carry him in here," Kevin looked at his little brother holding the pillow like a teddy bear laying completely across the couch now drooling out of the side of his mouth. "well lets go… I don't want mum to worry…" Kevin said taking sip of his coffee. Him and Joe stood up and looked at Nick, "I carried him in here… Have fun," Kevin said. Joe sighed then walked over to Nick and picked him up trying no to wake him. The began to walk out as Kevin said one more thank you to the counter girl before holding the door open for Joe to walk through, "Joe watch his head," Kevin said as he opened the second door.

"Yeah, yeah I kn- " and just as Joe was saying it he hit Nick's head off the door hinge. "whoops… I didn't do it," Joe said looking at Nick who was still drooling but now all over Joe's arm, "yuk since when did Nick drool like a pittbull?" Joe said as he finally made his way through the final door.

"Since when did you ever complain about drooling?" Kevin said to him. Joe just gave him the oh yeah kind of look.

"You got the keys?" Joe asked him. He felt around for the keys remembering he had tossed them on the table.

"Oh man one sec there on the table," Kevin said turning around and walking back to the Starbucks.

"Hurry up Nick weights a ton," Joe said slightly tossing Nick up in the air to get a better grip.

"Yeah so much for Mr. Superman eh?" Kevin chuckled back at him as he opened the door and walked back into the Starbucks. He walked over to the table not seeing his keys there, "man I could've swore I put them there," he said as he began to feel around the pockets on his jacket.

"These yours?" Kevin whipped around hearing the counter girls voice. There she was standing there holding the keys in her hand.

"Yes thank you," he smiled walking up to her as she handed him the keys.

"No problem always good the lend a helping hand," she smiled, "by the way… can I have your autograph?" she said holding up a piece of paper and a pen, "you're my favorite."

Kevin just smiled and gladly took then pen and paper and signed it, "thanks again for your help," he said handing it back to her and putting the keys in his pocket.

"No thank you," she smiled walked back behind the counter.

Kevin walked out smiling. He loved making peoples day and without a doubt in his mind he knew that he had made hers. He thanked god every day for what he had, his family, his band, and his music.

He walked out of the store and just as the door had closed he had heard a yelp from behind him. He turned around seeing an old lady on the ground with her bags all over the place. Kevin rushed over and began to help her up.

"mam are you ok?" he said finally getting her up and then began to collect her bags for her placing the random items that had fallen out back to her bags. He got up seeing the biggest smile he had ever seen anyone have on there face.

"Oh bless you child thank you deeply for your help," she smiled as Kevin handed her the bags.

"Oh it's nothing you needed help," he said handing her the final bag.

"And now I'm going to help you," she said still with the smile across her face. Kevin looked at her a bit confused not saying anything. She stood there for a second closing her eyes then opening them and began to speak "A young woman will be seen as happy but soon deep down her heart will be torn apart. You must be the guardian angel that helps mend it. With the help of the old loves you and her once had," she said looking up at him with a look on her face as though she wasn't joking.

Kevin looked down at her confused out of his mind, "young women?… torn apart?… What is this crazy lady saying?" he thought to himself. For some reason it seemed as if she was reading his mind.

" Now don't be confused… just listen to my words wisely young man… remember I'm just lending a helping hand," she said. Kevin was never the one that believed in all the ESP stuff but for some reason something was telling him to believe her.

Kevin just looked at her repeating what she had just said to him in his mind, "a young women will be seen as happy… guardian angel that helps mend it…" he thought to himself then placed his hand on the little old ladies shoulder, "how will I know it's her?" he said looked her right in the eyes, "How would I help her?" The lady just grabbed Kevin's hand off her shoulder holding it in her own.

"Oh you will know once you see her. She'll be spinning around like there's not a care in the world, and as for how you help her I can not tell you… but just remember and when you see me again you will know by that time," she said letting go of his hand and smiling. He didn't know what was coming over himself but he just wanted to know what on earth just happened. He didn't know if he should believe what she was saying but one things for sure he definitely was a little creeped out by the whole thing. He stood there for a second watching the old lady walk away.

"Kevin hurry up already!" Joe yelled at him, "I've already dropped him twice!"

Kevin turned around seeing Nick now asleep on the hood of the car and Joe leaning up against it. Kevin walked over to the driver side and looked at Joe with a steern look on his face.

"Hey it was either that or the ground!" he said before picking up Nick and walking over to the back passenger side tossing him in the back. He walked up to the front.

"You couldn't have waited an extra 2 minutes?" Kevin said before putting his seat belt on and putting the keys in the ignition.

"Well if you didn't talk to every person within eye sight we would probably be back at the buses by now and Nick wouldn't have that big bump on his head from hitting the ground… and the door… and the hood of the car."

Kevin looked over at him and punched him in the arm, "if there's one dent on this hood it's going to be your head that's going to hit the ground next," he said before pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"yeah, yeah, all talk… by the way what were you talking to that old lady about?" Joe looked at him raising an eye brow at him.

"oh uh nothing…" Kevin said before turning the corner remembering what she had said. It was flying through his mind over and over again. He didn't really know what to think of it all…

"yeah sure it was nothing… You hitting on the older ladies now eh? Tsk, tsk Kevin… were in a rock band! You have a million girls lined up for you! You don't need some old lady!" he said chuckling to himself at his own joke.

Kevin punched him in the arm once gain, "Shut up man first off I was helping her because she fell… You know what the word H-E-L-P stands for right? And second didn't anyone tell you to respect your elders?" Kevin said.

"Fell into your arms is more like it," Joe laughed, "and did you notice that girl in Starbucks?! She was hot! I should so go back and get her number." Kevin sat there and chuckled to himself, "Ok Mr. Hot shot can we just get back to the buses so we can give sleepy head back there his proper sleeping time," Kevin said before making a sharp turn and causing Nick to his head off the window.

"it's more like lumpy head than sleepy head now," he said looked back still seeing Nick drooling.


End file.
